So In Love With Two
by SilverDragoness
Summary: Debra is caught cheating on Austin and has to make a choice.. *WARNING* slight f/f (nothing bad though) *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Hello all...I'm BACK! This was written for a friend, (Babegrl221 this is for you) Well, here's the disclaimers and Warnings and all that other happy junk :-D  
  
Disclaimers: The Characters of Stone Cold Steve Austin, Debra, and Chyna belong to WWFE and themselves.. I'm just borrowing them and will try not to cause too much mental harm to them :-) Warnings: Slgiht f/f nothin happens but it's always good to have this warning :-)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Debra sat in the locker room of her husband "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Right  
now Chyna was defending her Women's Title against Trish Stratus. Chyna easily defeated  
Trish. "That's my girl." Debra said to herself, glad that Steve was in the bathroom and  
couldn't hear her. Debra smiled at the image of Chyna walking up the ramp on the  
monitor. Steve came out of the bathroom and seen her smiling.  
  
"What're you so happy about?" Steve asked her.  
  
Debra quickly wiped the smile off her face. "I'm just glad that blonde bimbo Trish  
didn't win the Women's Title."  
  
Steve looked at her oddly. "Oh.... alright."  
  
"Would you like some celery? Celery is your favorite." Debra said holding the  
leafy green stick out to him.  
  
"No thanks Deb, I hate celery."  
  
Debra looked puzzled. "I thought you loved celery." 'Wait...' She thought 'Chyna  
loves celery.' Then Debra mentally hit herself. "Oh course Steve, what was I thinking?"  
  
Steve looked confused for a minute. Debra had been growing distant from him for  
about 3 months. It was like her mind was somewhere else all of a sudden. "Deb, is there a  
problem?"  
  
"No Steve why ever would you say that?" She asked trying to cover up.  
  
"Well... you just seem awfully distant from me that's all."  
  
"Steve...at my age women go through changes in their hormones that's all." Debra  
lied, knowing she wasn't old enough to go through menopause yet.  
  
Steve just nodded having a feeling that wasn't the case. He was going to track  
down every man in the locker room from the Rock to Jericho to Essa Rios. There was not  
going to be a man in the WWF that wasn't 'questioned'. And by questioned he meant beat  
until they fessed up on if they were sleeping with his wife or not.  
  
"Steve, I'm going to go get some coffee, would you like some?"  
  
"No Deb, thanks anyways." Steve said 'Heh perfect I can follow her and see who  
she's sneaking around with. I bet it's that pie-loving Rocky.' He thought. Steve watched  
Debra walk out the locker room and waited about a minute and then followed her, hiding  
behind every little thing. Finally he seen Debra stop at the coffee table where Chyna was.  
Steve snuck as close as possible so he could hear the conversation.  
  
Debra looked around and didn't see anyone. "Great match Chyna. You looked  
awesome out there."  
  
Chyna grinned at the petite blonde. "You don't look so bad yourself." She said  
before kissing Debra.  
  
Steve about had cardiac arrest when he seen his beautiful wife kissing another  
woman. Steve nearly shook himself silly thinking about his wife kissing Chyna then going  
and kissing him. When he seen Chyna's hand grab Debra's butt he jumped out of his  
hiding place. "Get your damn hands off my wife."  
  
Chyna got smart with him and said "Well... if she's your wife then why am I the  
one pleasing her?"  
  
Steve seen red. He wrapped his hands around Chyna's throat and squeezed as hard  
as he could. He was so mad he didn't hear Debra yelling at him.  
  
"Steve. STEVE! Stop it Steve." Debra yelled to her husband. "Damn it Steve stop  
ignoring me." Then she done something she would regret and slapped Steve.  
  
Steve turned to Debra and said "Deb, I love you but you have to make a choice.  
Me or Chyna."  
  
AN: Don't ya just love cliffhangers hehehe ::big evil grin:: 


	2. Memories

AN: Hello again all...in the last chapter I forgot to put my E-mail address..DUH me.Well here it is (before I forget again) gamer0571@hotmail.com.. ::goes into her 'thing':: Now.. on with the story :-D  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em...although owning Austin would be rather nice..I could get him to beat people up for me ::goes into evil snickering::  
  
Warning: Same as the last chapter..nothing new :-)  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
Debra stood staring at Steve. "I don't believe you. You want me to make a choice  
between two people who I love."  
  
Steve stared back. "You tell me that you love me when you were cheating on me. I  
was faithful to you, I'd do anything for you, I'd even die for you and this is how you pay  
me back."  
  
Debra's eyes teared up. "Steve...just let me almost for a while." And with that she  
ran into the women's locker room, crying.  
  
Chyna grinned. "Maybe if you hadn't shoved your foot into your mouth she would  
have chose you. Too bad, Austin." Chyna laughed before walking away.  
  
  
Debra sat in a stall crying, her baby blue eyes out. "Why does he have to loose his  
temper like that?" She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Hello? ... Who's in here?"  
  
Debra stopped. That sounded like Lita's voice.  
  
"I know I heard someone crying." Reluctantly Debra came out of the stall, tears  
streaming down her face. "Oh my God, what happened?"  
  
"I, cheated on Steve." She said looking at the floor, hoping Lita wouldn't act  
different towards her. Lita just stared at her.  
  
"You have to be kidding me." She watched Debra shake her head. "With who?"  
"Chyna."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lita squacked. Debra kept her head down.  
  
"He found out," She took a deep breath. "and wants me to make a choice, him or  
Chyna."  
  
Lita hugged Debra. "Don't worry about it just follow your heart."  
  
"Thanks, I'll do that."  
  
"Okay. Well, I got to go, the Hardys match is next." Then Lita left the room,  
leaving Debra rather stunned.  
  
Debra sat thinking back on how she met Steve.  
  
~ ~ Wooble Wooble- Beginning Of Flashback~ ~  
  
Debra sat sobbing in a corner of the hallway. She had gotten into another fight  
with Jeff Jarrett, only this time he had smacked her. She held her cheek, she shrunk down  
when she heard footsteps.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Debra looked right up into the blue eyes of Stone  
Cold Steve Austin.   
  
"Oh nothing. just sitting here." She tried to dry her tears, after all she couldn't  
be seen crying infront of the World Wrestling Federation Champion.  
  
"Yeah right. If you're just 'sitting here' then why are you crying?"  
  
"Well..." Debra's eyes glanced at the floor. "It's nothing really."  
  
"What?" (AN: I couldn't resist. ::evil grin::)  
  
"Honestly, I'm just sitting here."  
  
"Then how'd you get that red mark on your face?"  
  
"Debra get out here now." Eep. It was Jeff. He took a quick look around and  
seen Debra with Austin. "Just what the hell do you two think you're doing?" He grabbed  
Debra's arm and jerked her to her feet. "YOU belong to ME." He said, jerking her  
around to emphasize his point.  
  
"Jeff, we were just talking, it was nothing."  
  
"Debra you shut up, this is now between me and Austin." With that he shoved  
Debra into a wall.  
  
By this time Steve had put two-and-two together, and realized   
that "Double J"was beating Debra. (Poor Deb can't catch a break can she?)  
  
"You listen here Austin, I want you in that ring now."  
  
"Fine by me, I'll teach you how to treat a lady."  
  
  
~ ~ Wooble Wooble- End of Flashback~ ~  
  
  
Debra smiled at the thought of Austin that night, he hadn't changed that much.  
Sure other people thought Austin was a different person, but she knew that he still had a  
heart of gold. Then Debra thought of Chyna.  
  
  
~ ~ Wooble Wooble- Beginning of Another Flashback~ ~  
  
Debra had been sitting in the women's locker room, curling her hair when Chyna  
came in. "Hi Chyna."  
  
"Hey Deb, how are things?"  
  
"Great, what about you?"  
  
"Not so good, Hunter dumped me for that whore Stephanie."  
  
"Oh sorry to hear that." Debra finished with her hair and started with her  
make-up.  
  
"Yeah." They sat in silence until Debra started to leave. "Hey Debra.. can I ask  
you something?"  
  
"Sure." Debra was sure she was ready for anything, until Chyna planted a kiss  
right on her lips, Debra's eyes grew to the size of saucers for a minute then she  
responded. Her head was spinning, she didn't know what she felt now. "I.. um... got to  
go, bye." Debra almost ran out of the room, she had so many emotions flowing through  
her that she couldn't see straight.  
  
  
~ ~ Wooble Wooble- End of All Flashbacks~ ~  
  
  
Debra dried her tears and ran to where Steve was and then went to get Chyna.  
"I've made my decision. Steve I love you...." 


	3. The End

AN: Debra's choice hehe I have no title for this one, it's shorter then the other 2. Well Enjoy:-)  
  
Disclaimers: Don't 'em, so Vinnie Mac...please don't sue me. On second thought sue me cause you won't get that much so HA!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
".. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Chyna just about dropped her teeth. "What?! How could choose that..  
that...redneck over me?"  
  
She looked at Chyna. "Sorry Chyna, but I had some advice that said to follow my  
heart, and my heart chose Steve." She smiled at Steve, "I'll wait for you in the dressing  
room." Debra left the hallway and went back into the locker room of that her and Steve  
shared.  
  
Steve was ready to jump for joy. He was going to love rubbing Chyna's face in this  
every chance he could get. "Chyna if you'll kindly leave, I want to spend some time with  
MY wife." He grinned and imatated Ann Robinson from the Weakest Link. "You are the  
Weakest Link... Good bye." (AN: ::falls over laughing:: hehe Austin saying that cracks me  
up...::sees Austin glaring at her:: EEP! ::runs::)  
  
"This isn't over Austin." Chyna said narrowing her brown eyes at Austin.  
  
"Heh, I think Deb made her decision."  
  
"Yeah, she did and you forced her to make it you pig."  
  
"Chyna, if you want to take it to the ring, I'll be more then happy to." He growled.  
Chyna turned her back to him. "Like I said before, don't think you've won yet."  
  
"I really do hate to take a page from the Rock's book but, just bring it."  
  
"I'll bring it alright." She said walking away.  
  
"Heh." Steve said walking towards the locker room. He didn't see the crowbar hit  
the back of his head and was knocked unconscious.  
  
"I told you that I'd get my revenge but this isn't nearly as much as I have planned  
for you." She smiled "By the way Austin, Merry Christmas." She said in disgust, before  
walking away.  
  
  
A few hours later Austin woke up on a couch. 'What the hell happened to me?' He  
asked himself before he thought back  
  
'Deb's choice, me. Deb leaving. Fight with Chyna. Blank.' He stopped. "Well  
that explained everything now didn't it?" He muttered.  
  
"What dear?" That voice wasn't Debra's, it was someone else's, though he  
couldn't place who it was. Steve looked up to see Chyna standing infront of him.  
  
"Hi honey."  
  
Austin screamed and bolted straight up. He looked around and seen nothing,  
'Phew.' He thought. 'It was only a nightmare, thank God.'  
  
"Steve? Are you alright?" Debra looked concerned, she had found him knocked  
out and now he was screaming from dreams.  
  
"Yeah Deb, fine, I had a nightmare. Damn." He grabbed his head, "Got any advil?"  
  
"Yeah, they're in my purse I'll go get some."  
  
"Alright." Debra went to get her purse while Steve tried to shake his dream out of  
his head.  
  
  
Chyna sat in her locker room. "Revenge will be mine, Austin. You can count on  
it."  
  
AN: Hehe That's it, The End. hehe There's a sequel coming up. Heh. 


End file.
